


To The Grave

by lxvitate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Character Death, Dead People, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone's Partnered But Joan And Thomas Aren't, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mediums, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Multi, Murder, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE READ TAGS, Past Abuse, References to Depression, Talking To Dead People, Trans!Logan, ghost au, trans!remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvitate/pseuds/lxvitate
Summary: Thomas Sanders doesn't know what to do. He's having a normal day in his life, when he finds out that a GHOST is living with him??? And on top of that, his friends seem to have the same issue.Can't things just go his way for once?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Joan Stokes & Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Joan Stokes, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	To The Grave

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this on wattpad like a year ago and never picked it back up, so !!! here it is, revived! enjoy :DD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is vibing and catches his food thief.

_Great. That's just perfect._ Thomas frowned as he opened the fridge. Food had disappeared from his kitchen several times in the past week. He knew his friends didn't—couldn't—have taken anything. The food seemed to vanish overnight, and Thomas was uneasy. Missing food that he didn't eat meant that someone he didn't know was in his house.

  
He pulled out a glass and started pouring half-drunk milk. He didn't know what to do. He was sure he locked the door every night. He had heard about homeless people living in other people's walls, and it rattled him to the core. Thomas couldn't afford to buy top-notch security cameras. He may have owned a café, but all the profits he'd made always went to charities and his workers, not him.

He walked into the living room and sat down on the weathered couch. He flipped through several channels before settling on a random Steven Universe episode. He'd seen it so many times before, but it was one of his favourites. His mind was still on the vanishing food, so much so that he wasn't paying attention to the show itself.

Thomas did pay attention, though, when all the sound stopped. Right. Hearing aid. Thomas remembered that he had to switch out his batteries. He untangled the devices from his ears and set them down on the table in front of him. He huffed out a breath, realizing that the batteries were upstairs on his desk. Dammit.

He was about to go up when he spotted the nickel-sized batteries on the TV stand. What the hell? He didn't remember putting them there. Thomas cautiously picked up the batteries and brought them back to the table. This was ridiculous. Spooky shit was happening way too often and he'd just about had enough of it. Fumbling with his hearing aids, he came up with a plan to catch the motherfucker.

He would wait however long until the person did something, then jump out and expose them. It was a perfect plan. Thomas chugged back the remainder of his milk and wrapped his hearing aids back around his ears. He turned off the lights and sat on the stairs, waiting.

* * *

  
Thomas had started to doze off around 3 am when he heard the fridge door open. He jumped up from the stairs and ran to the kitchen, hoping to catch this mystery person. 

He rounded the corner and saw someone in a black tank-top and orange beanie staring at him. They had an open jar of jam in their hands and there was a mark on their neck that Thomas couldn't see very well. The light seemed to pass straight through them.

After 5 minutes, Thomas cleared his throat.

"So, you gonna say something or what?"


End file.
